


For The Win

by poeziya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeziya/pseuds/poeziya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean and Cas are professional soccer players. Written for becausedestiel/corpsecas on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Win

               Sweat trickled down the back of Cas’ neck. He was struggling to breath, trying to keep the ball in front of him. A tall guy in a blue jersey was coming up on his right. _Just a few more feet,_ Cas thought. His muscles were burning as he ran. The crowd was screaming. Another blue smudge appeared in Castiel’s peripheral vision. Cas looked up to see the goalie leaning left and right, ready to block his shot.

                With one swift movement, Cas kicked the ball. The world seemed to move in slow motion as it moved through the air. Castiel could hear his heart pounding as the blur of black and white brushed the goalie’s fingertips and hit the back of the net.

                Everything was back at a normal pace and the only noise Cas could make out was that of the fan’s cheering. A smile spread across Cas’ face and he threw his arms in the air. He turned around, scanning the green field as he laced his fingers behind his head.

                His teammates were hugging and leaping in the air. None of their red jerseys bore the number Castiel was searching for. His gaze swept past the drooping figures of the other team until he saw a red streak on the edge of the field. The smile already on his lips grew.

                Cas sprinted towards his teammate. He watched as the figure dropped to his knees and slid across the grass. Only a few feet from him, Castiel quickened his pace and did the same. Cas wrapped his arm around the other player’s waist as he swung in front of him, instantly pulling him into an embrace.

                “Can you believe it, Dean?” He laughed.

                Dean chuckled and whispered in Castiel’s ear, lips brushing the stubble of his jaw. “Of course I can. You did great, Cas.”

                They leaned back, arms still around the other’s shoulders. Cas grinned widely. “Thanks, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any cheesiness (but not really.) I am sorry for that it's short and not an entire fic but it seemed like a fun idea, even if just for a ficlet.
> 
> Based on this post: http://corpsecas.tumblr.com/post/64906260125/ibelieveinyoumyapollo-lakidaa-thats-suave


End file.
